That Could Have Went Better
by Jebe
Summary: A group of separate snippets and oneshots, mainly revolving around subverting a scene from the source material for a joke. *Currently one uploaded, more on the way.*


That Could Have Went Better

One Shot #1:

What's in a kiss?

Author's Notes:

Follow up to Mikado's kiss written closer to intro Ranma, and just having some fun with it

General Note:

These are meant to be fun snippets that subert a scene from the source material for a joke. If for some reason you want to use it for a fic, please contact me.

[-]

Ranma pressed his back against the wall, just a little bit away from the door. He really didn't feel like having someone sneak up on him. Especially not after Ryouga, Nabiki, and Kasumi had all decided to make a point to rub it in. Fuck Mikado. He'd thoroughly pummeled the prick and the ice had given him the worst of it. He still felt disgusted and humiliated, and everyone just wanted to give him crap about his first kiss being with a guy.

The door slid open, and Akane walked in with a first aid kit, walking right past him and clearly oblivious to where he was. She'd given him crap for hitting Mikado 518 times instead of knocking him out with one punch, and then Ryouga had spilled the beans. He didn't feel like dealing with her right now.

He quietly sneaked in behind her, and moved with her as she scanned the dojo looking for him and putting the first aid kit down. He made sure to stay in her blind spot as she moved around. Thus denying her any evidence of his presence. Deciding that was no fun, he picked up the box of medical supplies she'd put down.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled projecting her voice while calling for him. He didn't answer. "Where did he go? Honestly, it was just a kiss. Even if it was his first kiss, why does he need to make such a big deal out of it? He's a man, right?"

He started to respond, but decided he wanted to see how long he could get away with this. They made a circuit of the Dojo before she'd noticed that the first aid kit wasn't where she left it. He couldn't see her expression, but he bet she was confused.

"Where did it go?" She asked with obvious confusion. Yep, got her.

He put the first aid kit down behind him, and kept moving while staying in her blind spot as she furiously tried to figure out what was going on. A little while later she spotted the first aid kit, and walked over to it cautiously like it was going to bite her.

"How'd you get here?" Akane asked the first aid kit, rhetorically.

Ranma tapped her on the back, between the shoulder blades. Akane whirled around. "Ranma!" She yelled at him.

He regarded her coolly. "Yeah, what? You want to tell me about all the guys you've kissed?"

She looked at him in annoyance, and turned her nose up slightly. "Hmph."

"Keep acting like that, and no one's going to want to marry you Akane." Ranma noted, splicing his hands behind his head. This girl had no sex appeal.

She tried to hit him. He regarded her from just out of reach. "So who was it, Kuno?" He asked.

"No." Her kick flew through a space several centimeters from where he currently was as he ducked.

"Well I know it's not Doctor Tofu." That really lit her off.

"Would you hold still?!" He flipped over her.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Could you not suck?"

She over committed on a punch. He jumped and kicked down driving her to the floor before landing on her back, and pinning her to the ground in the process. "Would you take this seriously?" She demanded.

"So who was your first kiss?" He demanded.

"I haven't had my first kiss." Akane shot back.

She hadn't had her first kiss and yet she was going to give him crap about having problems with being kissed by a guy, because he was a guy... "Whatever. I can't allow a pervert like that to live. If you like Mikado, you're going to have to wait until I'm done with him."

"I don't like him." Akane protested.

"Sure, that's why you objected to me hitting him so much." He hopped off her, and walked over to the door. "You have no sex appeal." He shot back, opening the door and dodging her attempt to throw the first aid kit at him leading to it sailing over his head. He was feeling better. Now where was Ryouga?

[-]

"Maybe you should be more careful what you say, Akane." Kasumi gently suggested. Apparently her sister had went to help Ranma, and make up, like she'd suggested and things hadn't gone as planned. No making up had occurred despite their efforts to set it up. Akane apparently had all the other boys at school wrapped around her finger, why was this one so stubborn?

"But Kasumi in all the yaoi doujinshi, boys don't complain about kissing each other." Akane objected.

Kasumi paused, regretting letting her sister have access to her personal porn stash. How to explain to her that those weren't real?

[-]


End file.
